Raining Day
by Garnet111
Summary: its going to rain. kB
1. Default Chapter

Raining Day

I don't own yyh. So please don't sue. But I hope you like. Please review and don't be too hard bout grammar or spelling. But I am open to all reviews. Who know if there are a lot of review I might have to write more.

Again please review……………………

Enjoy;) 

Botan landed in an alley near the park. The sky was starting to turn gray as the rain clouds were moving in. "Looks like I landed just in time." As she jumped off her oar, she felt the first drops of rain. " Just my luck. I was hoping to walk around the park. Oh well, I guess I better find some place dry until the rain passes."

Meanwhile the gang was at Keiko's. As usual Keiko and Yusuke were arguing and Kuwabara was showing off to Yukina. Hiei was standing in the corner with a bored look on his face and saying "Hn" once and awhile. As for Kurama he was sitting by the window, laughing at Yusuke and Keiko fighting. 

"Yusuke I can't believe you said that. How dare YOU!!"

"Keiko I didn't mean it…OCH!!!!" Keiko had slapped Yusuke across the face. "Really Keiko you didn't have to do that. That hurts." Yusuke said as he rubbed the side of his face where Keiko had slapped him.

"Well you didn't have to say that." With that said, Keiko turned and stormed off into the other room with Yusuke following not far behind. He was still rubbing the side of his face where Keiko had slapped him.

After awhile Kurama finally found his breath after all the laughing. When he did he turn to look out the window. The sky was turning darker as the rain clouds moved in. "Looks like rain." He said as he was standing up. " Well it's been fun."

Kuwabara turn away from Yukina to Look at Kurama. "What are you leaving Kurama?" He said.

"Well yes. It looks like it's going to rain and I still have to walk home."

"Oh ok. I'll tell Yusuke you had to leave."

"Thanks." Kurama then turn and walked out the door. As he walked he started to feel raindrops one by one, until it was turning in to a downpour. " I was hoping it would hold off until I got home. Better find some place dry." He started running to the nearest tree in the park. Once he got under the tree it didn't take long to see he wasn't alone. He peeked to the other side to find the Blue haired deity of death herself. "Botan!"

Botan looked up in surprised to see Kurama standing there. "Hi Kurama. What are you doing here?" She said with a smile on her face.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I was headed home from Keiko's. Then it started to rain. So here I am." Kurama answered as he sat down next to Botan. " So what are you doing here Botan?"

" Well Koenma-sama gave me the day off and I thought I would enjoy it by taking a walk in the park, then I was going to go visit Keiko and you guys." Botan pause looking up at the sky. "Then it stared to rain."

"So why did Koenma give you the day off?" Kurama asked as he turns to face Botan. "Doesn't he need all the help he can get?" Then he waited for her to answer.

"I guess he had a Date or something like that." She answered with a grin across her face.

"And what about you Botan, don't you have a date?"

"What me? No. Not me." She said a shade of pink ran across her face.

"Is there anybody that holds a place in your heart?" Botan face turn red and Kurama thought it best to stop there. He could tell she did want to answer that. "Sorry it's none of mine business." Botan just gave him a smile and turn to watch the rain again. Kurama just lean his head back against the tree. There was a long period of silent except the sound of rain falling. Botan finally broke the silents. "So how are the others?"

Kurama lifted his head and spoke. "Well as always Hiei was bored, Kuwabara was showing of to Yukina, and of course Yusuke and Keiko were fighting the Yusuke said something and Keiko slapped him." Botan started laughing as she pictures what was going on.

" I guess…haha…all is well." Botan finally managed between her giggles.

"I guess so." Kurama join in with Botan as he started to laugh too. After the laughter die out Botan stood up.

" Well to bad I missed out. Well it doesn't look like the rain is going to stop and its going to be dark soon." Kurama just looked up at Botan. "It was fun getting a chance to talk to you Kurama but I should start heading to Genkai's temple."

Kurama stood up then took a step in front of Botan. "Well lets go." he said. Botan just looked at him. " What you think I going to let you walk all the way there by yourself? " 

" But Kurama its out of your way and you be wet." Kurama just closed his eyes and smile. Then he turns to face Botan. " Are you sure I mean I don't want you to got though to much trouble and…." Botan didn't get to finish. Kurama held a finger gently pressed against Botan lips. Then he took her hand in his and took of towards Genkai's temple. 

The rain started to stop as they reach the steps to Genkai's temple. Botan blush as she notice Kurama was still holding her hand. Kurama looked at Botan to she her face was turning red and thought it best to let it go. But he wasn't about to let her walk up the stairs alone. They were half way up the stairs and the rain stop. Botan looked up at the sky as she was walking up the stairs. The next thing she knew she slipped on the stone step on stared to fall. " Ooh nOoo…" But she never hit the ground. Kurama had grab her just in time. He had his arms around her. She looked up and smile. " Thank you saved me." He just smiled in return. For the rest of the way Kurama held on Botan to make sure she wouldn't fall again. 

When the reach the top, Botan turn to face Kurama. "Thanks again for walking me up here and saving me." She then gave a smile of thanks and turn to walk away. But Kurama held on to her hand. Botan turn around to meet Kurama's emerald eyes.

" No Botan thank you." He said. Then he lean to kissed her on the lips. Botan was surprise at first but then returned the kiss. " I hope we can do this again." Kurama then turn and started down the stairs but stop when Botan called his name.

"Kurama." Lost for words at first but then found them. " Me too." 

Kurama turn and gave a smile " Then it's a date." then started back down the stairs. Botan watch him until he was out of sight. She then turn and headed towards the door to find Genkai waiting for her with a towel in her hands.


	2. Author's notes

A Sequel or another chapters? That is a good question. If there are more reviews  
There will be one I promise that. But until then we will see what happens.  
Thank to the ones who reviewed. I am happy to hear that you liked it.  
  
Thanks again,  
Garnet 


	3. chapter 2

  Ok again I don't own yyh. And I am really really sorry it took so so long to update. I know this kinda short but guess what there will be a chapter 3. promise. But anyway please review and tell what you think.

    All Day Botan couldn't wait until she could see Kurama again. It had been a week since see last saw him. As the though ran thought her head, Botan reach a hand up and touch her lips. Kurama was her first kiss and she couldn't stop thinking about it.

 "BOTAN!" Koenma yelled for the hundredth time.

   Botan jumped and felt her face turn out of embarrassment. _I wonder how long he has been calling my name._

   "Now that you have come back out of your own little world, there it work to be done and files on my desk that…. Botan have you been listing to anything I have said?"

   "Um...What? Oh sorry." Botan felt her face turn even redder then it was before.

    "You don't look to good. I think you should take the rest of the day off."

    "Demo Koenma-sama I don't need the day. I feel …."

    "No I don't want to see you until next week." Koenma said as he return to stamping paper.

   "What a whole week. Demo..." Botan couldn't finish what she was about to say.

   "Enjoy Botan and see you next week." Botan said her thanks and gave a smile and then left the office. She almost about ran to her room and slams the door as she enters.

   About a half hour later Botan came out of her room with her hair flowing freely down her back and wearing a pink sundress. She then hopped on her oar and headed to Ningenkai. She knew Kurama would be getting out of school soon and thought it would be fun to surprise him after school.

    When she arrived at Kurama's school she only waited about five to ten minutes before she heard the bell and saw students leaving the school. She kept an eye out for him. Finally she spotted him in the middle of a group of girls as they exited the building. _There are so many girls._ Botan thought to herself. But she did move she just wait. She was hoping that they will be on her way but………

   ' Kurama can you help me study for the test tomorrow?" "No he's going to help me with my homework tonight." _Everyday it's the same thing. They never give up. _Kurama just kept walking. It was like this for him everyday. The same thing over and over again. "Kurama will you go out with me?" "NO He's mine!!"

   "Sorry but I must decline all of you. Please if you don't mine I must be going now." Right as he was walking a way one of the girls steps in front and kissed him. He tries to pull way as fast as he could but it didn't seem fast enough. When he did he was thankful._ At least Botan isn't here. I could never forgive myself. _But he spoke too soon; soon as he cleared away from the group something caught his eye._ Botan?!_

Ok again sorry it took so long to update but there it is chapter 2. hopefully chapter 3 wont take as long.  Hope you like. 


	4. update

OK I am so sorry its taking me a long time to update. But don't worry I will update very soon.


	5. Chapter 3

Botan eyes widen at the events that had unfolded in front of her. She couldn't believe her eyes nor did she want to but here she was and there was Kurama. Their eyes locked for a moment as Botan fought hard to keep the tears back.

It wasn't Kurama's fault that...That girl had kissed him. He was the victim she made the first move not him. But why does it hurt so much seeing it? He did nothing to prevent it. He could have easily had dodge it. Stepped to the side or something. But nothing.

Botan never knew her heart could hurt so much. The pain was unbearable to the point she broke eye contact and looked down to the side. She was fighting not to cry but was losing. Just as she turned away a tear slipped out to be followed by many more.

"Kurama." She whispered as she ran from his sight.

So many emotions shown through her eyes and none that he hoped that he would never be shown. He had hurt her. The only one he had every really truly cared about was in pain because of him. He couldn't allow that. This was Botan, always cheerful and laughing. She was a rare beautiful flower among a bed of roses and he had caused her pain.

Moving his way away from the crowd of girls around him, Kurama took off running after Botan. He didn't see which way she went but had picked up on her scent. Faint to say the least but still there. He headed in the direction to where she went but with so many others passing by on the street he was losing it to quickly and finally lost it in a back ally. He had a feeling she took off on her oar somewhere else.

"Botan I am sorry." He took one last look around making sure he didn't miss anything before leaving the ally and taking the familiar road to Kieko's. he only hoped that his blue hair beauty found her way there, somewhere safe and among friends.


End file.
